


As long as I have you

by MangaBitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bedrooms, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, Name-Calling, OTP Feels, Reflection, Romantic Fluff, Sailor Moon Classic, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Teasing, Watching Someone Sleep, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: As they lay in bed together, Haruka ponders on her love for Michiru





	As long as I have you

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP

Haruka lay in bed quietly, her body illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the curtains. Her upper body uncovered by the bed sheets, while her lower body was covered tastefully. Her blue eyes fond and yet protective, as she gazed upon her sleeping lover with adoration and content. She never grew tired of watching Michiru sleep, no matter how many times she did it.

Though she found many things boring and had few hobbies that peaked her interest, one of the many things she would never get bored of was watching Michiru. She never failed to capture her attention of bring out many endless emotions in her. She was in many ways her muse and her idol, as well as her lover.

She always felt like she was at peace when she was around her. Any troubles or problems she had, instantly disappeared when she was around her. Like the snow under the sun. Before becoming a sailor scout, Haruka was so content with being alone. Having only herself for company and nobody else. She never knew loneliness, longing, true love, jealousy or anger.

But the day she met Michiru all that changed, those feelings became all too familiar. And her heart was then claimed that day by the teal haired beauty that was Sailor Neptune. Since becoming a sailor soldier and fighting by her side all this time. She had drastically changed from the woman she once was, all because she had met Michiru.

Now she could no longer imagine a life without her by her side. The very idea of losing her made Haruka feel sick, causing her to quickly shake the very idea from her mind. Because as long as she had Michiru by her side, she could do anything. Michiru was her shield, her light, she would be nothing without her.

Slowly she reached out her fingers to gently caress Michiru's teal waves affectionately. Feeling her silky locks between her fingers, she had always loved Michiru's hair. She loved everything about her, the day they met she had been stricken speechless at the woman who had been stood before her.

As she did so Michiru stirred from her peaceful sleep. Soft moans escaping her lips and she curled up slightly at the contact of her lover playing with her hair as she slept. She then opened her eyes sleepily, still groggy from sleep. Gazing at Haruka with confusion "Haruka? What's the matter? What did you…?" she asked curiously not able to process very well.

It was the middle of the night, what would she want at this time of night? Why did she wake her from her peaceful sleep? Though if anything was wrong she would do whatever she needed to make her feel better. She would always be there for Haruka, though she knew when to scold her when she took things too far or acted un-accordingly.

Haruka laughed fondly a gently smile spreading across her face, oh how she loved that confused look Michiru always gave her. How was it she could be so cute and yet so cunning. "Just admiring you" she teased affectionately. In truth, she was actually thinking on how happy she was to have Michiru. To have someone like her as not only her partner in battle, but in life.

Michiru blinked at her in a confused manner before smirking in amusement. She was more than capable by now at reading Haruka, she knew her better than anyone else. She knew she was lying to her, but she would play along. She knew Haruka too well, but she felt the same. She would forever be grateful to have Haruka in her life.

"Pervert" she teased. Though of course she didn't mean it, they were just playful words. In truth, Haruka was her world. Her everything, she loved her above all else and the latter knew it. She then slowly moved across the bed snuggling up to the blonde affectionately. Feeling her warmth and heartbeat against herself, reminding her that Haruka was still here.

"I love you Haruka" she said sleepily her voice tender. Though her duty was to the moon and the princess, Haruka would always be the most precious thing in the world to her. She would do anything for her, she would break rules, break her composure, sacrifice her own safety. If it meant that Haruka would be safe and still by her side.

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru protectively. Holding her as tightly as she could without hurting her, conveying her undying love for the other woman. Showing her that she was as precious to herself, as she was to Michiru. That she loved her with every fiber of her being and nothing would change that.

She buried her nose in Michiru's soft waves affectionately, breathing in her sweet scent. "I love you too Michiru" she replied sleepily. Though she teased the other scouts, Michiru would always be her everything. The two then slowly faded back into peaceful sleep as they held one another. Happy to have each other and not wanting to be anywhere else but here. Together.


End file.
